


Mr.Smith the guitar instructor

by Deepy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: guitar instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepy/pseuds/Deepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small drabble for zozaaaa on tumblr, after our chat about headcanons : )<br/>Alsmiffy x reader (gender neutral)<br/>sfw, not shippy at all <br/>beware for spellings, I haven´t written fanfics in years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Smith the guitar instructor

School failed to interest you much. Sure, you had your friends and some of the subjects could be rather interesting. But nothing could ever compare to this.

Every thursday afternoon, after the last lecture of the day, you met up with him.

You started to hurry down the corridor, towards the door to the music room. The door was unlocked as always.   
In the middle of the slightly dusty room sat a figure, strumming away gently on a guitar.

He turns around to greet you, his smile big and bright. His hair coming down in gentle waves over his forhead and face is clad in a ginger stubble that just adds to the charm.

His name is Alex Smith and he is your guitar instructor.

"Hey, there you are!", he says while waving you in with his free hand." So, Hurry over here. I´m afraid we will have to be rather quick today."   
There is a chair put next to him aimed for you.  
From your big backpack you pick up a guitar and sit down.

"Did you practise any on the song we played last time?", he asks while you strum experimentally on the strings. You give a weak smile saying you didn´t really do the homework.  
He sighs alittle while still smiling. “Okai, how about we do something a bit different today.” His hands moves in flowing movements over the instrument and his whole body starts to move with the notes.  
You start to realize that you aren´t really paying attention to the music but rather to the attractive man in front of you. Slipping from between his lips comes the gentle hummings of the same melody.  
When he finishes you almost feel like giving him a small applaudes.  
"You recognized this song right? I think it´s pretty well known." You nod while he plays the first three ackords again.  
"Could you play that back to me? Not the whole song, but atleast the first bit."

You look down on the guitar in your lap. This couldn´t be too hard, right?  
It starts off being easy, then yuo realize you are mixing up the strings. Pausing momentarily to just play two different strings you can hear shuffling next you. Smith has moved his chair closer to you, so his left hand can reach around your back and touch your hand that is hovering over the strings.  
"Right first off all you take this," his middle finger jently pushing down your own finger onto the string, "and then this follows up and then this."  
His chin is almost touching your hair when he speaks. His voice is slightly rough and yet very gentle. If you turned around to look at him, your nose would collide with his beard.

As you start to play again under his gaze and his warm hands, you can feel his body move slightly as he nods approvingly at you.

A gentle laugh makes your stiff shoulders relax slightly.

After another 20 minutes he has moved away from you, only to give himself and his guitar some space, and is playing the guitar as the same time as you. His gaze in concentrated on his hands but still lifts his head to look at you. With a toothy smile and a nod he tells you that you are doing good.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. a bit short but I hope you like it.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr http://deep-bluuuue-sea.tumblr.com/ . I have no fic tag there yet though.
> 
> Here are two drawings I made for this little AU : http://41.media.tumblr.com/8820c6c823772e2e39154420edaf370b/tumblr_nglkgpYCvm1qgxicfo1_500.png  
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/06caf8afaa75bc0c03a0c36de2892454/tumblr_nglkgpYCvm1qgxicfo2_1280.png


End file.
